


Not Without My Consent

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blue Eyes, Consoling, Crying, Dating, Dominance, Drunkenness, Emotional Manipulation, Fear, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Green Eyes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shyness, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>******************TRIGGER WARNING*******************************</p><p>Dean and his brother Sam have moved around with their dad since their mom died.  Now, as Dean is starting his freshman year of high school he just wants to be normal, stay in a school long enough to make some friends, join some sports, and just be normal.  The boys go to live with their dad's best friend Bobby in order to get that security.  On his first day of school Dean is approached by the school heart throb, who has taken a sudden interest in him.  He asks Dean out, and he goes on his first date.  All is good until said heart throb throws a party that weekend, with darker intent than Dean is ready or willing to submit to.  After fighting off a near rape he encounters a very drunk boy and reveals what had just happened, not realizing who this boy is, or how this boy is going to completely change his life.</p><p>As I said above, trigger warnings for non con, near rape.  NOT ACTUAL RAPE, but close enough.  It's assault, non consentual, and traumatic for Dean, and possibly for those reading it.  So, if this is a trigger for you, please read one of my other works instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one I actually wrote well over a month ago, and it's just been lingering while I worked on other fics and posted them. I wasn't sure how well this one would go over. Essentually, just because people are in the same family it doesn't mean they approve of one another's behavior or support it, nor are they necessarily alike. You'll see as the story progresses. I apologize that some chapters are short, it's POV of each character, and I navigate between the two.

Dean~

 

He was a freshman, excited to be starting high school in a place where he wouldn’t have to relocate every few months. His dad had promised that he and Sam could stay with their Uncle Bobby until high school was over. No more moving around meant Dean could actually make real friends, go on dates, and join sports teams. It excited him more than he would ever admit. As he walked in the school on the first day he let his eyes rove over all of the pretty girls that filled the halls, smiling at this one, winking at that one. Some smiled, some blushed and turned away, some made their way over to inquire as to who he was and if he was new. He reveled in the attention knowing that he could finally relax and enjoy school. His first mission was to make friends.

Cas~

High school was easier when you came from a large family and already had three other siblings attending there. As he got out of his brother Michael’s car on the first day of school he looked up at the big brick building and frowned. He liked school, there was no problem there, but he found himself wondering if this was going to just be an extension of middle school where kids mocked him for being gay or went out of their way to be cruel to him in the halls just because they could be. He really, really hoped not. An arm slung over his shoulder drew him back to reality and he looked over to see his brother Gabriel next to him with a huge grin on his face. Gabe was only a junior but was definitely his best friend. He was going to miss him when he graduated.

“Ready Cassie? You’re officially in high school now. Are you still on a mission to be valedictorian?” Gabriel asked.

Cas shrugged. “It’s my goal but I understand I have stiff competition.”

Gabriel punched him playfully and looked over at their brothers Michael and Luke who were just coming around from the other side of the car.

“You hear that boys? Cassie said stiff.” 

Cas rolled his eyes but couldn’t help smiling. He had been accused many times over the years of having no sense of humor but that was the furthest thing from the truth. He actually had quite a wicked sense of humor, it was just dry and sarcastic, and therefore it went over most peoples’ heads. It was probably why he and Gabe got along as well as they did. Michael snickered and ruffled Cas’ hair. 

“Come on guys, let’s start another year of hell.”

With a sigh Cas followed his brothers into the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sees Dean from across the cafeteria...

Dean~

By lunch Dean was already sorely disillusioned with the novelty of high school. He had somehow managed to tick off his English teacher and his gym teacher, and he didn’t understand anything in Spanish. Not a damn word. The red headed girl Charlie that he’d met in his Algebra class spotted him when he walked in and waved him over. She was so far the only person really being nice to him and he liked her, even if his charms didn’t work on her. She had made it clear right away that guys were not her thing, and that had actually made it easier to talk to her. He could be himself without fear of rejection. He sat down next to her and she quickly introduced him to the others at the table. Half way through lunch he had made friends with another new student, Benny who was a sophomore, and three other freshmen, Ash, Garth, and Meg. They seemed nice enough and Benny was really easy to talk to. They both liked baseball and played the same video games. After finishing his food he let his eyes wander around the crowded cafeteria. Some faces he recognized from his morning classes, but most were complete strangers. A loud laugh off to his right drew his attention and he turned to look. A table along the side wall was crowded by guys in letterman jackets and girls in cheerleading uniforms. At first the cheerleaders caught his attention and he found himself wondering what they’d feel like in his hands as they made out under the bleachers, but then a guy stood up from the table, a tray in his hands. When he looked up his eyes met Dean’s, and he paused. Dean froze. Up until that moment he had never really thought much about being attracted to other guys, but this guy was downright gorgeous! Sure, he’d made out a time or two with cute guys and even had a pretty intense groping session with a guy from his science class last year, but mostly he focused on the pretty girls. Now he found a pair of blue green eyes staring hard at him, and the guy was smiling. Oh God…the guy was walking over…

Dean sat up straighter, painfully aware of how hard he must be blushing at that moment since his entire face felt like it was on fire. The guy veered off to put his tray away but then he was suddenly right there in front of Dean.

“Hi, you’re new here, right? Are you a freshman?” The guy asked.

Dean nodded weakly. Up close this guy was beyond gorgeous. He smiled as he sat down on the other side of Dean and offered his hand. 

“I’m Michael. What’s your name?”

“Dean. Winchester.” Dean blurted as he shook the guy’s hand.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Dean. How do you like our fair school so far?” Michael asked.

Dean felt himself relax a bit and deliberately ignored the hole that the red head, Charlie, was boring into his head from his other side.

“Honestly? I’m not overly impressed so far. Only half a day in and I’ve already managed to tick two of my teachers off.”

Michael’s smile grew wider and Dean was practically drowning in it. God he was so amazingly beautiful! How could someone really be this attractive? There had to be a law against it somewhere! They chatted and Dean found himself relaxing more as he talked to this guy. Then the bell was ringing and they were getting to their feet. Michael stepped closer and Dean cursed himself for letting out a small gasp, but it was all the other guy needed to hear to know that Dean was attracted to him.

“So Dean, would you be interested in getting together later? Maybe catching dinner?”

Dean felt numb. Was Michael asking him out? He swallowed hard and nodded.

“Yeah, that would be cool. I need to pick up my brother and take him home. What time?”

Michael pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Give me your number, I’ll text you when I’m out of practice.”

Dean gave him his number and before Michael walked away to rejoin his friends he stopped to touch Dean’s arm, promising to text him later. He watched the older boy walk away and then suddenly Charlie was leaning her chin on his shoulder.

“Wow, Michael Novak, huh. Everyone drools over him. You’re the first person to catch his eye in a long time. He must like your pouty lips and green eyes.” She teased. He gave her a withering look that only made her giggle.

“Come on, I know we have computer science together. You can tell me all about how hot you think Michael is.” She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the cafeteria and towards their next class. For the rest of the day all he could think about was Michael.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean must be a pretty special guy...

Cas~

So many new faces this year but that was to be expected. Three middle schools converged in this single high school and he wasn’t even going to pretend that he could begin to remember all of these people’s faces or their names. He’d sooner lose his mind. It was right before his history class when he felt a hand grabbing the back of his neck and squeezing gently.

“Hey baby brother, how’s your first day going?” Michael asked. 

Cas nodded and smiled warmly. “It’s going well actually. I’m not crazy about my English teacher. Some kid ticked her off second period so she was in a bad mood when I got to her class and she was taking it out on us.”

Michael laughed and nodded. “Yeah, I know who ticked her off. His name’s Dean. I actually have a date with him tonight.”

Cas looked up, eyebrows raised. “Well you certainly didn’t wait long now did you?” There was amusement in his tone and Michael laughed a little harder.

“Yeah, well, I saw him at lunch and there was no way I wasn’t making a move on that. He’s gorgeous. A bit young, but that’s ok. Dirty blonde hair, bright green eyes, lips to die for. He’s the best looking guy I’ve ever seen in this school.”

Cas was curious about this Dean. He wanted to see what his brother thought gorgeous looked like. 

“Is he a freshman?” Cas asked.

Michael nodded. “Yeah. I’m excited about tonight. I think I’ll text him last period, just to kind of touch base.”

“You already got his number?” Cas asked with a small laugh. His three older brothers had always had such an easy time flirting and asking people out. It was never so easy for him. Maybe Dean had cute friends? Maybe even a brother that liked guys? It was wishful thinking but it would be so much easier to meet potential dates through his brothers than it would be to try and meet them on his own.

“Heck yeah I got his number. Like I said, no way I was passing that up.” Michael said. They fell in step beside one another as they headed toward Cas’ next class.

“Are you making any friends yet?” Michael asked him. Cas shrugged but didn’t give an answer. So far he hadn’t really talked to anyone. His lunch period was right before Michael and Luke’s but at least he had Gabe and they sat with some of Gabe’s friends. 

Michael ruffled his hair for the second time that day and Cas pushed his hand away automatically. His hair was already a mess and he didn’t need his brother making it worse.

“You’ll make friends. I can introduce you to a few people. What do you say I throw a party this weekend? I’ll invite plenty of freshmen so you can meet people.”

Cas nodded. He wasn’t much of a party person but thanks to a couple his brother threw last year he had met some nice people, and a couple of really hot guys. He’d made out with a then freshman named Gordon in the basement until his brother Luke found them and threatened to pound Gordon into the ground. But it had been quite an eye opening experience for him and had solidified for him his attraction to guys. They parted ways outside his history class and he watched his brother head off towards whatever class he had next. He couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous that flirting and meeting people came so naturally to his brother. Michael was charismatic and good looking. Girls and guys everywhere fought one another to get in his good graces and possibly have a chance at dating him, and here this Dean had just been sitting there and caught Michael’s attention. The guy must really be pretty special.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerves are building...

Dean~

He was a wreck for the rest of the day. His first day of school and he already had a date, and the shock over the fact that it wasn’t with a pretty girl still had not worn off. After school he hurried to his locker, glancing around for a glimpse of Michael before he remembered that he’d mentioned something about practice. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to find a text from Michael.

Michael- So there’s a place I like to go with my brothers to eat. It’s a diner not far from my house. You up for burgers?

Dean smiled despite himself and quickly typed back.

Dean- You had me at burgers.

Michael- Text me your address and I’ll pick you up about six.

Dean felt a jolt of fear but he quickly pushed it aside. Bobby wasn’t like his dad. Bobby would be cool with whoever he or Sammy dated. He texted his address and then hurried out to pick up his brother.

The elementary school was across the street and four blocks down and he jogged down the street to get there before the final bell rang. The kids were just starting to file out when he got there and he was able to quickly spot his brother’s head of messy brown hair. Sam smiled when he saw him.

“Hey Sammy, how was your first day?” He asked as he ruffling the mop that Sam called hair. Sam pushed his hand away, annoyed.

‘It was good. They did a reading test and they said I might be the best reader in my grade.” Sam said proudly. It made Dean happy to hear his brother so excited.

“That’s good news. Come on, let’s get home.” He took his brother’s hand before they crossed the street and made their way home.

“How was your first day? Meet any pretty girls?” Sam asked. Unable to stop himself, Dean blushed. Sam noticed.

“You did! Did you ask any of them out?” Sam asked excitedly.

Dean rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. “Not exactly.” This was not the conversation he wanted to have with his ten year old brother.

Sam frowned. “What does that mean?”

“Someone asked me out actually. I have a date tonight, so Bobby’s going to have to help you with your homework if you have any.” Dean said, deliberately not meeting his brother’s eyes.

“I don’t have any homework, it’s the first day. So what’s her name? Is she pretty?” Sam asked. He actually liked hearing about the girls his big brother always attracted. Some really were pretty when he actually got to meet them.

Dean stared uncomfortably down at the ground as they walked down the last block before they reached their uncle’s house.

“His name is Michael.” He said softly. Sam heard him though and he stopped walking. Dean stopped and turned to look at him. He couldn’t handle it if Sam wasn’t cool with him dating a guy.

“Another boy asked you out?” Sam asked. There was surprise in his voice, and a healthy dose of curiosity.

“Uh yeah.” Dean replied. Sam smiled and started walking again.

“Is he nice? What’s he like?”

Dean relaxed and told his brother about their meeting that afternoon in the cafeteria. Sam giggled when he told him how Michael just walked across the cafeteria to come meet him, and then like a typical little brother he teased Dean and made kissy noises. Dean grabbed him in a headlock as they reached the porch of the house and rubbed his knuckles into his little brother’s head.

“Dean! Stop!” Sam cried, but he was still giggling like crazy.

“Never!” Dean cried and then proceeded to tickle his brother until he was a writhing, red faced mess on the floor of the porch. Sam was laughing until not a sound came out.

“What are you two doing?” A familiar voice asked and Dean looked up to see his uncle’s girlfriend Ellen standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips and an amused expression on her face.

“Dean has a date tonight!” Sam cried as he scrambled to his feet and raced into the house. Dean tried to grab him but missed, and there was no way he was barreling past Ellen just to grab the little traitor.

“A date? On your first day? I’m impressed.” Ellen said, smiling. He followed her into the house and dropped his bag on the kitchen island.

“So what’s her name?” Ellen asked.

Dean frowned as he sat down at the counter and pulled his Algebra book out.

“Uh, Ellen? Can I talk to you about something?” He asked nervously. Ellen set down the box of mashed potatoes she’d been taking out for dinner and moved to sit down across from him. 

“Sure honey. What’s on your mind?” She asked. Dean liked Ellen. She was kind and patient, something his own father had never been.

“About my date tonight…” He couldn’t quite find a way to broach the subject that it wasn’t a girl he was going out with, but Ellen had always been attuned to him and his brother. She smiled warmly and reached over to take his hand.

“So what’s this boy’s name? Is he cute at least? I have to think that your taste in girls carries over to boys too.”

Dean looked up, grateful that she was making this easy on him. “His name is Michael Novak. And yeah, he’s hot. He asked me out.”

She looked thoughtful for a moment. “Novak you say? I believe Chuck Novak is the pastor at our church. Big family if I recall. Which one is Michael? Tall, dark and handsome, tall, blonde and Neanderthal, short, blonde and mischievous, or short, dark and quiet?”

“There are that many of them?” Dean asked, surprised.

“Oh, there are more than that, but those are just the ones in high school. Hannah and Anael are two of the girls, as are Rachel and Hael. I think there might actually be a few more in there too, I can’t remember for sure. The youngest of those boys is in your grade. Castiel I believe his name is. Pastor Novak named all of his children after angels. I think Michael is the oldest boy. That makes him a senior. You best be careful with him. He’s a nice boy and all, but he’s almost a man.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m not letting him in my pants if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Darn right that’s what I’m worried about. You’re a good boy Dean and I don’t want anyone taking advantage of you.” She squeezed his hand once more before getting up to finish preparing dinner.

“So he’s taking you out to dinner? Saves me having to cook as much.” She said more to herself than to him. Right then Bobby walked in, heading to the sink to wash his hands. He’d been working on a car in the adjoining auto body shop.

“What’s that now?” He asked, looking from Ellen to Dean.

“Dean here has a date tonight. He won’t be home for dinner.” Ellen explained.

Dean was sitting at the counter looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Ellen moved over to stand next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Bobby grunted and dried his hands off.

“Just be home by ten.” He had no questions about Dean’s date and when he walked out of the room Dean let out the breath he’d been holding.

“Don’t worry about Bobby. He’s not going to care one way or the other. If you want I’ll talk to him later.” She offered.

“Just let me survive this date first, ok?” He asked.

She nodded. “Of course darlin.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready...

Cas~

With Michael and Luke at running practice Cas walked home with Gabe and a couple of his friends. He actually walked a few steps behind them, not that they noticed. Once inside the house he made his way up to the room he shared with Gabe and closed the door. He knew his brother, he’d hang out with his buddies in the backyard for a while before making his way inside. That gave him maybe an hour to himself to do some homework and think about whether or not he’d seen anyone worth asking out in any of his classes. Not that he’d have had the nerve to make a move, but knowing that he could was a bit of a thrill in itself. He pulled out his English book and started on the assignment that had been given. It wasn’t due until next week but he didn’t like waiting until the last minute. He had it finished and was halfway done with his Trig homework when the bedroom door opened and his sister Anna walked in. He glanced up and offered her a brief smile before turning back to his homework.

“Can you go with me to the dollar store? Mama says we’re out of butter and I don’t want to go alone.” She asked.

Cas set his pencil down and looked at his sister. How could he deny those huge doe eyes she always gave when she wanted something from him. He nodded and stood up.

“Yeah, come on.” He told her.

Michael and Luke were home when Cas got back with Anna. He handed the butter off to their mother before heading up to the second floor. Michael and Luke shared a bedroom and he could hear them talking and goofing around in there. Curious, he knocked on the door. A moment later it was jerked open and Luke was eyeing him.

“What do you want pipsqueak?” 

Castiel fidgeted for a moment. He really didn’t have a reason to knock, he just wanted to watch Michael go through the process of getting ready for a date. He admired his brother.

“Stop harassing him and let him in.” Michael said and Luke stepped aside.

Michael had taken a shower because his hair was still damp and he was standing in front of the full length mirror on his closet door trying to decide between a gray tee shirt and a white one. Both form fitting.

“Which one Cas?” He asked.

Cas looked at both shirts before pointing to the gray one. Michael dropped the white one on his bed and slipped on the gray one. Michael was tall and lean and the shirt hugged him nicely. He already had on dark jeans and his boots. If this Dean guy wasn’t impressed, he was an idiot. Michael dated a lot but it was almost never serious. Still, watching his brother go through his pre-date routine was always mesmerizing. Even Luke was watching him, offering advice on which cologne to wear and warning him to behave since Dean was just a freshman. Michael carefully combed his hair and slipped his wallet into his back pocket. If he worked his typical magic Dean would be putty in his hands before the night was over. Secretly Cas wished he could be as bold and flirtatious as his older brothers, and he desperately wished he was as good looking as Michael was. They had the same dark hair and lean frame, but Michael’s features were sharper and his eyes were less blue than they were green whereas Cas’ eyes were a bright blue. Girls always told Cas one of two things, either his eyes were the dreamiest shade of blue they’d ever seen, or they were the creepiest. In the last year he hear more of the latter, so he had shied away from approaching boys. He wanted to date, he was just socially awkward. Ready to go Michael started for the door, stopping in front of his little brother and placing his hands on his shoulders. He was nearly as tall as Michael now. 

“Party this weekend little man. We’re going to have fun.”

Cas smiled and nodded. He was looking forward to it. Michael smiled back and patted him on the shoulder before heading out the door. Later he and his brothers would hear all about Michael’s latest conquest. Hopefully this Dean was up for the challenge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date...

Dean~

He showered and changed his shirt six times before Sam appeared in the room and pulled a simple black tee shirt from his drawer and shoved it at him. He wanted to argue but Sam was right. There really was no point in pretending to be someone he wasn’t. He brushed his hair and went to brush his teeth too. When he returned to his room Sam was sitting on the corner of his bed holding his phone.

“Michael texted you.” He held the phone out and Dean grabbed it to read the text.

“He’s pulling up now.” 

Dean grabbed his leather jacket, slipping it on as he headed downstairs. Sam was right on his heels. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard the doorbell ring. Bobby was already answering it. 

“Bobby, it’s for me.” He said, trying to stop his uncle from actually speaking to Michael but the old man ignored him and pulled the door open. 

“Hi, I’m here for Dean? I’m Michael Novak.” Michael smiled politely and offered his hand. Bobby shook it and cocked his head back towards where Dean was standing behind him.

“He tried to beat me to the door but I’m still faster.” Bobby said, shooting a mischievous look back at Dean who was gaping at him. Sam snickered, earning him a dirty look from his older brother.

Bobby stepped aside to let Michael into the house. He was just as beautiful as he was when he’d approached Dean in the cafeteria. The smile on his face caused butterflies to burst in Dean’s belly and as he approached the older boy.

“You look good Dean.” Michael said.

“Thanks, so do you.” Dean knew he was blushing but he couldn’t help it.

“Be home by ten.” Bobby told them and waited for Michael to nod in agreement.

“I’ll have him back by then sir.” Michael promised.

They managed to escape the house before Ellen appeared to interrogate Michael and once the door closed behind them Dean was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

“You called him Bobby. He’s not your dad?” Michael asked as he opened the passenger door of his car for Dean.

“He’s my uncle. Well, technically he’s my dad’s best friend, but they were close so he’s more of an uncle than anything.” Dean knew it was a lame explanation but it was the best he had.

Michael went around to the driver’s side and got behind the wheel. He pulled away from the curb and started toward the diner. As he drove he kept sneaking glances over at Dean, noticing how nervous he was. It was adorable.

“Relax, I’m not going to eat you.” He teased.

Dean turned ten shades of red. He couldn’t help it.

“I never said you would.”

Michael made it to the diner and got out to open his door for him again. Apparently he had been raised to be a gentleman. It left Dean with mixed feelings since he had also been raised to be one. Once they were inside they were led to a booth in a back corner and sat down across from each other. Their server brought them water and menus before shuffling off to give them time to decide what they wanted. Michael simply folded his hands on top of his menu and turned his gaze on Dean.

“So, tell me about yourself Dean.” He hoped that was prompt enough. Dean set down the menu he was looking at.

“I just got to town two months ago. My dad travels for his job and I asked if my brother and I could just stay with Bobby instead of having to constantly move from school to school. Sammy needs stability and I wanted to finish out high school in one place.” 

“And…your mom? Sorry if I shouldn’t be asking, I just want to get to know you.” Michael said. Dean could see concern in his eyes.

“Uh, my mom died when I was four. House fire. It was just my dad, my little brother and me since then. Mostly though it’s been Sammy and me.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. My mother passed away shortly after delivering my brother Castiel. He’s a freshman like you. My dad remarried a short time later and my stepmother, she raised us. I remember my mom. I miss her.”

There was a wistful tone to Michael’s voice and it made Dean reach across the table to squeeze his hand. He could sympathize with the loss of their mothers. He counted Michael as one of the lucky ones to have a stepmother that loved him and his brothers.

“It’s not easy. How many brothers and sisters do you have in all?” Dean asked. It had only ever been him and Sammy, and now Jo, Ellen’s daughter was coming in to play more often now that her mom and Bobby were getting pretty serious, but there had never been a houseful of kids.

Michael’s eyes lifted to look at the ceiling as he recalled all of his siblings.

“Well, Naomi is the oldest, she’s twenty six. Then Hannah, she’s twenty. I’m next, I’ll be eighteen in two weeks, and Luke is my twin. Gabe is sixteen, he’ll be seventeen on Halloween, and then there’s Cassie. Uh, Castiel. He’s fourteen. That’s my full siblings. Then there’s Hael who’s twelve, Anael who we call Anna, she’s ten, Rachel who’s six, and Samandriel who’s three. That’s everyone.” He concluded.

Dean had been keeping track as Michael listed his siblings and he hadn’t realized his jaw was even dropped.

“There are ten of you?!” 

Michael chuckled and nodded. “Hence the reason I’m doing so well in school. I’m trying to earn scholarships so I can get out of the house once I graduate this year. It’s more than a little packed in our house. Two kids per room, so no privacy. You’re lucky to only have your brother.”

Dean was suddenly counting his blessings. He’d be going nuts if he had so many brothers and sisters. The server appeared eyeing them and Dean realized they were still holding hands. He also realized that he didn’t care what she thought. He gave his order and then Michael gave his.

“So, besides harassing innocent teachers just to get under their skin, what do you do for fun Dean?” Michael asked as soon as the server had wandered off.

Dean chuckled at that.

“I work on cars. My uncle is teaching me how to rebuild an engine right now. We’re putting together a ’67 Chevy Impala. I also play guitar a bit, but I’m still trying to learn. And I like to play video games.”

Michael hummed in approval, his face lighting up.

“That’s awesome. You don’t play any sports?”

Dean shrugged. “I used to play baseball, and soccer. It was kind of hard when I never stayed in a place longer than a few months.”

“I can understand that. I run track, and I’m on the football team.” Michael said.

That explained his lean body. Suddenly Dean wanted to put his hands all over Michael and feel those muscles beneath his fingertips. Just the thought of it made him blush.

“So Dean. Have you ever been out with a guy before?” Michael asked suddenly.

Dean felt the blush from his previous fantasy now turning into a full blown burn across his cheeks. He fiddled with the edge of the desert menu that was a permanent fixture on the table rather than look up at Michael.

“Uh, no. I’ve actually never been on a date at all.” He replied shyly.

Michael sat back in his seat, a look of surprise on his face. Dean already missed holding his hand.

“Seriously? Never?”

Dean shook his head. Why was that so hard to believe? He did finally look up at the other boy. He expected to see mocking but instead all he saw was genuine surprise.

“Why is that so hard to believe?” He asked.

Michael had been sitting there with his mouth open and he quickly closed it, leaning forward again.

“Because you’re absolutely gorgeous Dean. I’m shocked you don’t have people just falling all over you.”

Dean’s eyes widened. Gorgeous? 

“Dude, you must be smoking something.” He joked. Michael laughed and it sent the butterflies fluttering in Dean’s belly again.

“I am speaking the truth here Dean. That’s why I had to talk to you today. I saw it from across the room, but up close you just took my breath away.” Michael reached out and took his hand again, this time lacing their fingers together. Dean stared at their hands as he tried to calm the butterflies that were going crazy inside him. No one but Sammy had ever held his hand, and never like this.

“I like you Dean. I’d like this to go beyond just tonight if that’s ok with you.” 

Normally Dean was super confident and self-assured, but he suddenly felt very shy. The server returned with their food and set it down in front of them. For a second time Michael let go of his hand but this time he was ok with it. He had a juicy looking burger sitting in front of him that he couldn’t wait to dig into. As they ate they talked about random things, from what video games they both liked to play to the party Michael was throwing that Saturday.

“My brother Cas has a hard time meeting people so I’m going to throw a party and introduce him to some people. Will you come?” Michael asked.

“I have to clear it with Bobby and Ellen, but I’d like to.” Dean replied.

He didn’t think Bobby would protest. Ellen might though. For a moment he was annoyed at the thought but then he realized he liked that she cared so much. She was the closest thing he’d had to a mom in the last ten years. When they finished eating Michael ordered ice cream for himself and a slice of pie for Dean when he turned down the offer of ice cream. Then their date was drawing to a close. They walked slowly out to the car and again Michael held the door open for him. It seemed to him that the drive to his house went way to fast. When they pulled up in the driveway Michael turned the car off and turned to look at him.

“It’s a cheesy line, I know, but I really had a good time tonight Dean. I’m off practice Thursday. Maybe we can get together again?”

Dean nodded. He definitely wanted to see Michael again, and as soon as possible. Michael moved closer and it didn’t take him long to figure out what the older boy was going to do, so he beat him to the punch by leaning in and kissing him. Michael let out a surprised gasp but was quickly kissing him back. If there was one thing Dean knew well, it was kissing, and it didn’t take him long to lick his way into the other boy’s mouth which coaxed an almost obscene moan from him. Michael’s hands found their way to his waist and he was pulling Dean closer. When they finally broke apart for air Michael was practically panting.

“Wow! That was intense!”

Dean gave him a wicked grin that made Michael actually blush.

“Ok, I’m going to go home and take a cold shower now. I’ll see you in the morning?” Michael’s hands were still on his waist though his grip had relaxed. They were now rubbing soft circles against his bare skin where his shirt had ridden up.

Dean nodded and Michael leaned in again, kissing him softly one last time. As Dean got out of the car he was practically floating. He watched Michael pull out of the driveway, giving a wave as he drove off. This was definitely the best night of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get the dirt on the date...

Cas~

He heard the front door open and then a few minutes later footsteps coming up the stairs. Michael was home. He stuck his head out the door in time to see his brother slipping into the room across the hall. Gabe pushed past him and marched across the hall, throwing open the door to the twins’ room and Cas hurried after him.

“Well? How was your date?” Gabe asked.

Michael was stripping out of his jeans and putting on pajama pants when they walked in and he grinned.

“It was better than I had hoped.”

“Details Mike, we want details.” Gabe pressed. Luke, who had been reclined on his own bed on the other side of the room sat up in his bed and set aside the book he’d been reading. Michael now had all three of his brothers watching and waiting.

“We went to the diner, had burgers and talked about everything. It was a typical date.” He replied, trying to pull off being nonchalant and failing.

“Oh you are such a liar.” Luke said with a laugh.

Michael sat down on his bed and folded his legs up under him.

“Well, he really surprised me when I went to drop him off. I went to kiss him but he beat me to it, and let me tell you, that boy can kiss! It actually took my breath away. I don’t think I’ve ever been kissed like that before. I’m taking him out again Thursday.”

“So when do we get to meet him?” Cas blurted and then immediately blushed, embarrassed by his boldness.

“Saturday hopefully. I invited him to the party. He has to get permission from his uncle first though.” Michael replied, not noticing his brother’s embarrassment.

“Uncle?” Gabe inquired.

“Yeah, he and his little brother live with their uncle. His mom passed away and his dad travels extensively for his job, so they came here to live with their uncle.” Michael explained.

Cas felt bad for Dean. While he didn’t remember his own mother he did still miss her from time to time. His stepmother Laura was kind and loving and he’d never thought of her as anything but his mother, but he still wished he could have known his birth mother.

“Where are you taking him Thursday?” Luke asked.

Michael shrugged. “I hadn’t thought that out yet. Might see if we can just chill over at his place and play some video games. Maybe I’ll even get a little action, you never know.”

“Already thinking with your downstairs brain?” Gabe asked with a laugh.

“You know it!” Michael was laughing too.

“Do you even like him?” Cas asked, mildly annoyed. He never could figure out why Michael saw every person he dated as just another conquest. If he found someone as wonderful as he made Dean sound he’d treat them with respect and not push for anything they weren’t ready for. 

Michael nodded. “Yeah. He’s different. Shy but smart, and we have stuff in common. I think you guys will like him too.”

Cas found himself excited to get a chance to meet his brother’s new boyfriend, if that’s what Dean even was. Despite Michael’s reputation for being promiscuous, he looked up to his brother and always liked getting to at least meet the people Michael dated. It gave him insight into his brother’s tastes in personality and looks, and made him reevaluate what he himself liked in other people. As he and Gabe said goodnight and made their way back to their room his thoughts turned again to the party this weekend. He really, really hoped there would be people worth meeting, and maybe he could work on his flirting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets permission to go to the party...

Dean~

Bobby agreed to let Dean go to the party as long as he was the one to drive him and pick him up. Dean complained about being smothered but Bobby wouldn’t budge, so he agreed to his terms. He was also given a later curfew for that night which was well worth the compromise. The next day at school he was excited to find Michael and tell him, but to his surprise, Michael found him first. He was standing at his locker grabbing his Algebra and English books when he felt someone grab his waist. He turned around to find Michael standing there smiling.

“Hey gorgeous.” Michael said before leaning in and kissing him.

“Hey yourself.” Dean ignored the snickers coming from people around them. If they thought he was gay, he didn’t really care. He really liked Michael.

“So I can go to the party this weekend, but Bobby has rules.” He said. He knew he sounded pouty but he couldn’t help it.

Michael’s hands were still on his waist, though they had wandered under his tee shirt, just as they had the night before. It sent electric shocks up his spine and straight down into other places as well. He hoped no one noticed that.

“What are they?” Michael asked.

“So Bobby said I can go as long as he’s allowed to drive me and pick me up. I think he wants to make sure that it’s like not some raging kegger or something. But he’s letting me stay out later, til one, so I figured the compromise was worth it.” Dean replied.

Michael smiled. “That works. And while my parties are a ton of fun, I know how to make it look responsible to parents. Don’t worry about it. We’ll have a great time.”

Dean was both excited and a little bit scared at the thought that the party might get a bit wild. The weekend couldn’t get there fast enough. Michael waited for him to close his locker before taking his hand and walking him to his first class. They kissed again before he slipped into the room and sat in his assigned seat. The stupid grin on his face was there all period.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience is a virtue in which Cas is lacking...

Cas~

The week was passing at a turtle pace but it gave him time to think. He made a decision to be brave and flirt with the first cute boy he saw at the party. Everyone he’d gone to school with in elementary and middle school already knew he was gay, but maybe there were boys that had come from one of the other schools, or maybe some new students that he could flirt with, and if something more came of it, well, great! He told his plan to Gabe as they laid in their beds Friday night and his brother agreed that it was a good plan. He even offered to be his wingman and point out any boys he thought may or may not be gay. Cas appreciated the gesture. He wasn’t always the best at spotting that. By Saturday morning he was a bundle of nervous energy. Michael was throwing the party at their house, but their parents were taking the younger kids and heading out to visit family two towns over. Their dad had complete trust in his boys to be responsible and take care of the house and one another. Cas thought that if he knew exactly what went on in his absence he wouldn’t be quite so trusting, but he certainly wasn’t going to be the one to say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter is so short, and the last one too. The next one is long!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feels are all up in this chapter. Confessions are made, friendships are formed, and a certain douchbag jock is knocked down a few pegs. Lots of pain, hurt, and crying in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your long chapter. Enjoy!

Party Time~

 

At seven people started showing up. Cas played host for a while, opening the door to new guests until he realized he wasn’t getting a chance to meet anyone, so he abandoned the door and wandered into the house to see if anyone was worth talking to. The house was filling up and he wandered from room to room chatting with people he knew and forcing himself to be friendly and approach people he didn’t. Eventually he found himself sitting alone on a couch in the living room acting as a passive observer. People were practically avoiding him and it was depressing. He was trying so hard! A perky red headed girl plopped down next to him with a huge grin on her face.

“Hi, I’m Charlie.” She stuck her hand out and he smiled politely as he shook it.

“Hi, I’m Cas.”

“Cas? As in Michael’s brother?” She asked.

Of course. Michael’s brother. No one ever knew him just as Cas. As much as he loved his brother, he sometimes hated living in his shadow.

“That would be me.” He replied, forcing his smile this time.

“So what are you doing sitting here all alone Cas? You look incredibly bored.” She was looking at him expectantly and he figured maybe she was just being nice. Maybe Michael or Luke had sent her over. Or even Gabe. At this point he was lonely and didn’t care.

“I’ve been trying to meet people but I’m not very good at it.” He admitted.

“Well, let’s work on that, ok? Come on, I’ll introduce you to some people.” She patted his knee and stood up. He stood up and followed her as she wove through the crowd, leading him toward the kitchen. There was a small group of people standing near the beer keg Michael had somehow managed to get, though no one was drinking. In fact they all looked rather terrified.

“Guys? This is Cas. Cas, this is Ash, Garth and Meg.” Charlie introduced and he was thankful that she didn’t add on that he was Michael’s brother at the end of the intro. Meg smiled and moved closer.

“Nice to meet you Cas. Are you a freshman too?” She asked.

He nodded. “Yep.”

When she reached out and touched his arm he flinched and pulled away. She frowned and dropped her hand.

“Cas, are you just shy or are you batting for your own team?” She asked, blunt and to the point. His eyes widened and he could feel how hard he was blushing just then.

“No way dude, you too?” Charlie asked excitedly. Cas looked over at her and saw the look of excitement on her face. It made him laugh. 

“Don’t worry Meg, there are plenty of guys here to make a move on.” Garth patted the dark haired girl on the shoulder but he was chuckling. She pulled away from his touch, thoroughly annoyed. 

“So, any hotties here you’ve been scoping out?” Charlie had leaned in to whisper in his ear as she looked around the crowded kitchen.

“Not really.” He sighed.

“People are still arriving all the time. I’m sure you’ll see at least one cute guy.” She assured him. He nodded. Hopefully she was right.

Beer sounded really good so Cas poured himself a cup. Three cups later he was getting a bit wobbly on his feet and had somehow wandered into the family room where two couples were making out. He frowned down at them, envious that they had each other and he, once again, had no one.

“Voyeurism is kind of gross man.” A voice said behind him. He turned slowly, only wobbling slightly to see a boy standing there. 

“I wasn’t staring at them. I was just thinking.” He said, the alcohol turning off all the filters in his brain for the time being.

“Oh yeah? About what?” The boy asked. He was still standing in the shadows of the doorway and Cas couldn’t really see him clearly so he moved closer. The boy was absolutely gorgeous!

“I was laminating the fact that I am single and haven’t met a damn person at this party worth getting to know.” He knew his words were slurring but he couldn’t understand why the boy was suddenly laughing at him.

“Don’t laugh! It’s not funny!” He snapped angrily. The boy stifled his laugh, biting down on his lower lip as he looked at Cas.

“I’m not laughing at the fact that you’re single dude. I’m laughing at the fact that you said laminating. That was hilarious.”

Cas cocked his head to the side and squinted. No, he had said lamenting, he was sure of it. The boy smiled at him and Cas felt something tickling at his insides at the sight of it. Butterflies maybe?

“You’re gorgeous.” He blurted. He didn’t even care. Flirting was what he was here to do, and this guy really was absolutely gorgeous. The boy smiled wider, one eyebrow going up.

“Oh yeah?” He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms.

Cas boldly stepped closer and now he could see how green the other boy’s eyes were, and how they were framed by long lashes. He had light brown hair and full lips and God he wanted to kiss him! The boy didn’t budge. He stayed right where he was, watching Cas closely with amusement and possibly some interest too.

“I’m gay.” Cas whispered.

The guy bit down on his lip again to stifle another laugh. He nodded. “Yeah, I got that.”

“Are you gay too?” Cas asked.

The handsome boy licked his lips as his smile grew wider.

“Not exactly.”

Cas frowned. He didn’t know what that meant.

“You’re straight then?”

Green eyes shook his head. “Not exactly.”

“I don’t know what the hell you’re saying.” Cas mumbled.

“I’m saying I like guys and girls.” Green eyes clarified.

Oh. That Cas understood. Mostly the part he heard was that this Adonis standing before him liked guys. He liked GUYS! He touched the other boy’s arm, feeling the muscles beneath his skin and how they fluttered at his touch.

“How much did you have to drink?” Green eyes asked.

Cas looked down at the cup in his hand. This was what, his fourth cup? It was still mostly full.

“I don’t remember, but I couldn’t talk to anyone before. This helped.” He thrust the cup out towards the other boy ignoring how some of the liquid sloshed out and landed on the floor. Green eyes reached out and gently eased the cup out of his hand, setting it down on the table next to the door. That freed up both of Cas’ hands and he needed to touch this other boy so bad. His hands made their way to Green eyes chest, startling him.

“What do you think you’re doing there?” The boy asked, still amused.

“Making sure you’re real. I’ve never seen someone so beautiful. I think I might be dreaming.” Cas said and smiled. The other boy raised one eyebrow.

“Oh, I’m real alright, and you’re drunk. How about we find you some coffee and get you sober? I’m sure I don’t look nearly as interesting when you’re clear headed.” Green eyes said as he gently removed Cas’ hands from his chest and led him out of the family room and down the hall to the kitchen. Charlie came over, a concerned look on her face when she saw how drunk he was.

“Wow, how much did you drink?” She asked, and again he had to think.

“Three cups maybe?” 

Her eyes widened and she looked up at Green eyes who just shrugged.

“I’m getting him some coffee, see if we can’t sober him up. Otherwise he’s going to have a killer hangover come tomorrow.” Green eyes told her and she nodded. Again Cas found himself being led, this time across the kitchen and over to the coffee pot. Someone had already made a pot. He watched the other boy look through the cabinets for a cup and as he reached into an upper cabinet his tee shirt rode up. Cas wanted desperately to touch the exposed skin on the other boy’s back, so he did. Green eyes jumped, nearly dropping the cup he had found. He turned around and gently pushed Cas’ hands away again.

“Dude, you’re hot as hell, but seriously, you don’t just go groping people.” 

Cas looked up, his blue eyes widening almost comically. “You think I’m hot?”

Green eyes laughed and it was like music to his ears.

“Of course that would be the part you heard. Here.” He placed a cup of black coffee in Cas’ hands and helped him bring it to his lips to take a sip. He grimaced at the hot, bitter taste of it but if Green eyes wanted him to drink it, he would. 

“Who are you here with?” Cas asked between sips.

The green eyed boy frowned, his gaze lowering to the floor. “I was invited by a guy I was seeing. I thought he liked me, but he just wanted to get in my pants. When I told him no earlier, he suddenly decided we couldn’t see each other anymore. I can’t exactly leave, I’m waiting for my ride to come get me.”

Cas’ eyes darkened and his jaw tensed at hearing that. How someone could be so callous with another person’s feelings infuriated him.

“Well, he’s an asshole and you’re better off without him.”

Green eyes looked up, a shy smile on his lips that just made Cas want to kiss him even more, but the alcohol fog was slowly starting to lift and he realized that this boy would probably not appreciate such a bold move, especially after just getting so cruelly dumped.

“Thanks. I was feeling pretty shitty about it, but then I saw you. I thought he was gorgeous, but man, you have him beat by a mile.” Green eyes said. Cas blushed. No one had ever called him gorgeous before and he liked hearing the words rolling off this boy’s tongue.

“I need to sit down. Care to join me?” Cas asked. The other boy smiled and nodded. This time Cas did the leading. They walked through the house and out the back door. There was a swinging bench on the patio, right next to the door. The yard was empty which he was thankful for and he motioned for Green eyes to have a seat. He shut the back door and sat down next to him, keeping a respectful distance. As they swung slowly Cas worked on his coffee, finishing it off. He would need to use the bathroom soon.

“Are you a freshman?” The other boy asked. Cas nodded.

“Me too.”

“Why did you say that before? I am most certainly not gorgeous. That title belongs to my older brother. It has never applied to me.” Cas said. Maybe the other boy was drunk too when he said it.

“Well, apparently you don’t look in the mirror very often then because you definitely are gorgeous. I believe the proper term would be drop dead gorgeous. How are you not dating like half the school as good as you look?” The boy asked. Cas was blushing furiously. The alcohol had faded away enough to leave him mostly clear headed and in control of his faculties once more. Still, he really wanted to kiss this boy.

“Oh. Um, thank you?” He wasn’t sure what the etiquette was for such compliments. The other boy laughed softly and moved a little closer.

“Are you going to remember any of this tomorrow?” The boy asked.

“That I made a complete fool of myself? Absolutely.” Cas deadpanned. He was being completely serious but the other boy was laughing again.

“What’s so funny?” He asked.

“You’re a hoot. Plus you’re freaking adorable.” The boy replied. Cas looked up at him skeptically.

“I am not adorable.”

The other boy reached up and caressed his cheek so softly that all Cas could do was widen his eyes, and then he found himself being kissed. He was pretty sure he was seeing stars as the green eyed boy pulled him closer, wrapping him in his arms. Cas let out a soft sigh as he melted into the embrace, and into the kiss. It felt so good! When the other boy finally sat back he had a shy smile on his face.

“Sorry, I just…I kind of wanted to do that since I found you in that room.” He let go of Cas and turned his face away in embarrassment. Cas found himself reaching out and gently grasping his chin to bring him back around to face him.

“I’m glad you made the move because I’m really bad at that. I don’t even know you but I like you. That’s crazy, right? God you’re hot…”

Cas cringed and slapped a hand over his mouth which just made the other boy laugh hard.

“And you’re sober now?” The boy asked. Cas dropped his hand, grinning as he shrugged.

“Sober-ish.” 

“You’re sure you’re going to remember this tomorrow?” Green eyes asked.

“No way I’ll forget a kiss like that.” Cas replied, and he knew he never would.

For several minutes they sat beside one another in comfortable silence as they swung slowly. They could hear the music inside the house and the sound of people laughing but neither was eager to get back inside. Cas realized he had questions and so he turned to look at the other boy.

“Are you ok? I mean, you kissed me, but what about your boyfriend?”

Green eyes shrugged. “He wasn’t my boyfriend. We went on one date, and he came over once. I wouldn’t call him my boyfriend. Especially not after what he tried to do to me tonight. He’s lucky I’m not crying rape.”

Cas sat up more, a look of worry on his face. “What did he do to you? Are you ok?”

Green eyes looked away, obviously uncomfortable. “It’s ok man. I’ll be fine.”

Cas reached out and grabbed his arm forcing the other boy to look at him.

“What did he do?” He knew he didn’t have a right to demand from this boy, but he was angry that someone would try to force themselves on him like that. He was ready to call the police on behalf of this stranger if need be. The boy smiled weakly.

“He led me to a bedroom upstairs and he tried to get his hands down my pants. I told him no but he wouldn’t stop. He managed to get my pants halfway off before I could stop him. So I hit him and I knocked him off me. I got up and he started screaming at me, calling me all kinds of names, and then said I wasn’t worth his time and so I told him he was a dick and I left.”

Cas realized the other boy was trying not to cry so he grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. He struggled for a moment in Cas’ arms before he realized the smaller boy was not going to release him, and then he cracked, his cool exterior giving way as the trauma of his near rape came rushing back. Cas just hugged him tighter, rubbing his back gently and telling him softly it was going to be ok, that his attacker was never going to touch him again. Soon enough the boy felt better and he sat back to wipe his eyes.

“Don’t tell anyone that I cried. I never cry.” He said jokingly.

“It’s ok to cry sometimes, but yeah, I won’t tell anyone. Especially since I don’t even know your name.” Cas smiled, trying to make a joke out of it.

“Oh shit, yeah, we didn’t even exchange names. I’m Dean Winchester.” He offered his hand but Cas froze.

“Fuck.” Cas croaked. Dean frowned and lowered his hand.

“Dude, are you like going to be sick or something?”

Cas got up quickly and felt his head spinning. There was definitely still liquor in his system. When Dean stood up and reached for him he staggered backwards, scrambling to get away from him.

“What the hell man? Did I do something wrong?” Dean asked, and Cas could see how hurt the other boy was.

“Oh God, no, it’s me, I did something wrong… you don’t know who I am, do you?” Cas asked.

Dean frowned. “No, should I?”

Cas didn’t remember dropping his empty cup but he realized both of his hands were empty and they made their way up into his hair, pulling at it as he felt the start of a panic attack coming on. As he began to wheeze and his vision started to go gray around the edges Dean rushed forward to grab him and force him to sit back down.

“Breathe man! Come on, in…and out…” Dean inhaled and exhaled and Cas found himself trying to match him until he felt his heartbeat beginning to slow down once again.

“Now, since you seem to think it’s worth panicking over, why don’t you tell me who you are since you think you’re so important?” Dean asked, and he sat looking at him expectantly. Cas groaned and covered his face with one hand, suddenly so ashamed.

“This…fuck. I like you Dean, but this is just how my luck seems to go.”

“I’m no following you. Why don’t you fill me in?” Dean asked and he knew the boy was losing patience with him. He dropped his hand and looked up at him, wanting to see him just like this before he told him who he was, and before he ran away completely mortified. Dean was even more beautiful than Michael had said he was. He wanted him for himself. With a heavy sigh he spoke.

“My name is Cas. Castiel Novak.”

Dean sat back suddenly, his green eyes wide with surprise, and then as Cas watched him a whole slew of emotions flittered across his face. His jaw clenched and his nostrils flared for a moment before he settled into an expression that Cas could only liken to embarrassment.

“I’m not sorry I kissed you, if that’s what you thought I would say.”

Cas was the one surprised this time. “But…”

Dean held up a hand. “You don’t seem to be anything like your brother. My uncle’s girlfriend warned me about dating older boys. I should have listened to her. I’m not seeing Michael again. Like, ever. He’s a douche. I’m sorry, I know he’s your brother and all, but what he did? I’m scared he’s done it before, and that he’ll do it again.”

Cas took a chance and moved closer. He half expected Dean to jump back, afraid to touch him or let him get close again, but he didn’t. He remained rooted to his seat, though he looked more nervous than before.

“I’m nothing like any of my older brothers. They’re confident and they get everything they want. I’m too shy and awkward. Michael supposedly threw this party for me so I could meet people, but I now know that he had other motives. I’m so sorry about what he did. I’ll still call the police if you want me to. What he did is wrong.” 

“No! My uncle would never let me out of the house again! I’ll never get to go to another party or even date if he found out. Michael didn’t hurt me. I can take care of myself!” Dean said and Cas could hear the hysteria in his voice. He reached out and cupped the boy’s face in his hands, forcing him to look at him.

“Dean. As hard as this is for you, you have to understand that Michael has a reputation for being a bit of a whore. My parents think he’s the golden child, so perfect and wonderful, and until tonight I looked up to him and wanted to be just like him, but no way do I want to hurt people like this. I couldn’t hurt anyone Dean, and I’m sorry this has happened. But you need to tell your uncle. I know my brother will get in trouble for it, and I think maybe it’s about time he did. You know, he got a girl pregnant last year. The rumor going around school was that he nagged at her until she got an abortion. With that baby died the proof that he had forced himself on her. We listened to his side and never considered that he might be lying. I will go with you to talk to your uncle. I will support you and back you up, ok?”

He watched as those beautiful green eyes filled with tears again, and as Dean’s eyes closed they spilled down his cheeks. Cas reached up and wiped them away. God he wanted to get up, find his brother and punch the shit out of him! 

“Cassie?” A voice called out.

Cas dropped his hands and turned around to see his brother Gabe standing there. Gabe frowned when he saw Dean was crying.

“What’s up little brother? You out here breaking hearts?” The joke fell flat when he saw the look on Cas’ face.

“Michael did this.” Cas said, his eyes darkening, and Gabe knew he was furious.

“What did the asshat do this time?” Gabe asked as he moved closer.

“This is Dean. We met sort of by accident earlier. After Michael tried to rape him.” Cas replied.

“Cas, no, please!” Dean cried and clutched at Cas’ shirt.

“Shhh, this is my brother Gabe, and trust me, he’ll believe you.”

Cas placed a hand over the one Dean was using the clutch his shirt and looked up at his older brother. Gabe was clearly upset now too, his own tempter rising.

“I told him more than once that he can’t go doing whatever he wants. Fucking asshole! Are you hurt Dean? Did he hurt you?” Gabe demanded.

Dean shook his head but his face crumbled as he burst into tears yet again. Cas pulled him close and ran his hand down his back to sooth him.

“Michael did more psychological damage than physical damage. He tried to force himself on Dean and when he said no he still kept going. Got his pants down and everything. Only reason Dean wasn’t raped is because he fought back. I think we should call the police.”

Gabe stood there thinking for a long time, debating on how best to handle the situation.

“I’m calling dad. I know he thinks Mike is so perfect, but we know better. We’ve just never disagreed before. I think he’d like to know that his prodigal son isn’t the angel he always thought he was.” He already had his phone out and was dialing his father. He stepped away to talk to him so Cas couldn’t hear what they were talking about. After a few minutes Gabe walked back over and handed the phone to Cas.

“He wants to talk to you.”

Cas was scared but he took the phone.

“Dad?”

“Castiel, is this true or is Gabriel playing another one of his pranks? If this is a joke it’s an absolutely awful one!” Chuck Novak said angrily.

“It’s not a joke dad. I’m sitting here in the backyard with Dean right now. He told me everything. He’s traumatized dad, Michael tried to rape him.”

Chuck Novak was very quiet for a long time before he spoke again.

“I’ll be home in a half hour. Do not tell your brother I’m coming.”

The line went dead and Cas held the phone out to Gabe.

“He’s on his way home. He said not to warn Mike.”

Gabe smirked and Cas could see the venom in it. “Good, cause I have no intentions of telling him.”

“What time is it?” Dean asked as he sat back and wiped at his eyes.

Cas checked his watch. “Twelve fourteen. Your uncle won’t be here for a little while. My dad is going to want to talk to him.”

Dean nodded. “Thank you, for like, being there.”

Cas smiled and squeezed his hand.

“I hope your uncle won’t think I’m like my brother and that he’ll let us be friends. Of course I don’t ever want you coming over here while Michael is still here, but you know, maybe we can still be friends in school or something.”

“I’d like that. I like you Cas, you really are nothing like your brother.” Dean said as he gave a soft smile.

“Hey, I’m nothing like him either. I believe in consent.” Gabe grumbled.

“Yeah, you’re pretty cool man. Thanks.” Dean told him. Gabe softened and gave a small smile.

“No problem kid. I have a conscious. Hell, once Luke gets wind of this he’s going to ream Mike a new one too.”

They stayed in the backyard until they saw the headlights of a car pulling up in the alley. A minute later a small, bearded man was practically storming across the yard towards them. He stopped when he reached the boys and crouched down in front of Dean.

“You’re Dean?” He asked, his voice much gentler than Dean had expected. He nodded.

“I apologize for what my son Michael has done. Is your father on his way?” Chuck asked.

“I live with my uncle. He should be here soon.” Just then Dean’s phone vibrated. He pulled it out thinking it was his uncle but it was Michael. He froze when he saw the name on his screen. Chuck saw his reaction and took the phone from him. He handed the phone back immediately.

“Answer it and put it on speakerphone.” 

Dean nodded and answered the call.

“What do you want?” He snapped angrily.

“Come on baby, I’m sorry about earlier. Are you still here? I want to make it up to you.” Michael was practically cooing. It made Dean’s skin crawl to hear it.

“I don’t want anything to do with you. You tried to fucking rape me you asshole! What part of that is ok to you? You didn’t mean it?! You’re nuts!” 

“You’re just being an uptight little bitch. You know you want it, why are you being like this? God, you’re as stuck up as my brother Cas. Fine, this time I really am done with you and your baby shit. Go to hell Dean.” Michael snarled.

Chuck snatched the phone from Dean.

Michael? This is your father. Get your ass down to the living room right now!” He roared, making all three boys cringe.

“Dad? What…how…” Michael was tripping over his own words but they could hear the terror in his voice. It gave Dean a perverse pleasure to hear Michael scared. Chuck disconnected the call and handed Dean back the phone. 

“Come with me son. I know you’re scared but he’s not going to touch you again, I promise.” Chuck held out a hand, motioning for Dean to stand and when the boy stood up he put it on his shoulder and squeezed. Dean could see who Cas took after. Chuck led the way into the house with Gabe right behind him. Cas and Dean were a few feet back and as they stepped into the house Dean panicked and reached out for Cas. Cas took his hand and held it, offering a small smile for encouragement. Michael was just coming down the stairs when Chuck reached the living room and he paled at the sight of his father.

“Dad, it’s not what you think…” He tried to say but Chuck cut him off with a sharp slap across the face.

“Do not lie to me in my own house Michael!” The man roared. People began scrambling for the door, desperate to escape this confrontation. Michael clutched at his cheek, a look of absolute shock on his face. He looked to Gabe and saw how disgusted he looked, and then he saw Cas who was glaring at him. He could see Dean cowering behind his little brother, a look of terror on his face.

“He’s lying dad, I didn’t do anything!” Michael cried as he whipped his head around to look at his father again but it was clear his dad didn’t believe him. By now the house was virtually empty. Luke had wandered in, drawn by the familiar sound of his father’s voice.

“What happened?” He asked, confused.

“Michael tried to rape Dean here tonight.” Cas replied shooting another dirty look in Michael’s direction. Luke looked at his twin with disgust.

“Is that what I heard earlier? That boy crying and begging for someone to stop? That was Dean and you? You’re fucking sick man.” 

“Luke, language.” Chuck reminded and Luke rolled his eyes.

“If you heard him crying out for help why didn’t you get up and go help?” Gabe asked Luke. For a moment his brother looked at his blankly, then he frowned. 

“I maybe had too much beer. I heard it but it didn’t register that someone was in real trouble. By the time I got up to go and look, I didn’t see anything unusual going on. Just Mike here with some girl and she slapped him right when I walked in, so I didn’t put two and two together.” He looked over at Dean. “I’m sorry man, if I’d known…” He felt guilty and it showed on his face. 

“It’s not your fault, you weren’t the one trying to take advantage of me.” Dean said softly and Cas squeezed his hand in an attempt to reassure him.

“Sorry dad, but it’s true.”

Dean’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out. This time it was Bobby.

“My uncle just pulled up.” He said softly.

“I’ll go ask him to come in.” Gabe said.

“You realize that for your actions you might be facing an arrest Michael? Prison time? Because you’re a selfish, petulant child that thinks they can have whatever they want, regardless of the consequences? That is not how life works! You hurt this poor boy, traumatized him possibly for the rest of his life, and then you said that to him on the phone? I don’t know you anymore. You are not the son I raised. You shame me.” Chuck shook his head sadly.

The front door opened and Gabe walked in with Bobby. Chuck nodded toward the man before looking at his son once again.

“I am going to leave it up to Dean and his uncle whether or not they wish to press charges, and I will support whatever decision they make.” 

“Dad!” Michael cried, and there was clear panic in his voice.

“What the hell happened? What did you do to my nephew?” Bobby demanded. He looked around, spotting Dean who Cas was tugging over toward him.

“Are you ok boy?” He grabbed Dean by his shoulders and forced the boy to look at him, but Dean was crying, his throat constricting too much to talk. He simply shook his head. In this lighting the bruises on Dean’s face and neck were more obvious and Bobby felt his anger rising at the sight of them.

“May I tell him what happened?” Cas asked as he placed a hand gently on Dean’s back. Dean looked at him for a moment before nodding.

“Cas, he’s lying!” Michael said, anger seeping into his voice now.

“Shut your mouth!” Chuck commanded and Michael shrunk back, closing his mouth. Cas shot his brother a dirty look before turning to look at Dean’s uncle once more.

“Mr…Winchester? Is that your name sir?” Cas asked politely.

“Singer. But you can call me Bobby.” Bobby said as he pulled Dean against him and slung an arm protectively his nephew’s shoulders. Cas nodded.

“Ok then, Bobby. What happened here tonight is that my brother Michael thought it was ok to push himself on Dean here, even after he said no repeatedly, and it came very close to being a case of rape, except Dean was able to defend himself and get away. He…managed to get Dean’s pants down, but nothing more.”

Bobby’s eyes went wide as he whipped his head around to look at Michael and the boy shrunk back even further.

“You little bastard…” He made a move to lunge at Michael but Dean was clutching him tight and holding him back.

“No, please don’t!” Dean begged. 

The rage Bobby felt was almost palpable as he turned to look at Chuck.

“My girl Ellen attends your church and assured me your son was a respectable young man, that he would never hurt my boy here. I thought it was safe to allow him to come here tonight to your home and possibly make some new friends. I did not think his life was in any kind of danger. I’m taking Dean home now before I whoop the shit out of your son. My sister Jody is on the police force. I am going to go home and consult her. We’ll be in contact.”

Chuck nodded. “I expect to be hearing from your sister by tomorrow. My son will be here for her to speak with, I assure you. All of my boys will be here for her to speak with, and they will help provide the names of the other guests that were here tonight as well.” He looked around at each of his sons and they all nodded quickly except for Michael who hung his head and stared at the floor.

Dean pulled out of Bobby’s grip and turned around to face Cas.

“Give me your number.” He said.

“Dean, no.” Bobby growled. Dean looked up at his uncle with a pleading expression.

“You don’t understand, Cas here is the one that helped me. He’s not like his brother at all. He’s my friend!”

Begrudgingly Bobby nodded and Dean quickly turned back to Cas. Cas told him his number and Dean quickly typed it in his phone. Once he pocketed it he grabbed Cas and hugged him tight.

“I still like you Cas, and thank you for helping me.” He whispered. Cas hugged him back tightly.

“I like you too Dean, and anytime, I’ll be here for you, I promise.” 

Cas moved back to stand near his father as he watched Bobby pull Dean out the door. Gabe closed it behind them and for a moment the house fell quiet. Then Chuck was pulling his belt off slowly, a cue for the other boys to disappear quickly. They ran past Michael and up the stairs. Gabe and Cas ran into their room and Luke into the one he shared with Michael but a minute later he appeared in their room with his blankets and pillows.

“Can I sleep in here with you? No way do I want to be around Mike tonight.” He said.

Gabe patted the trundle under his bed. “Sure, but you’re down there big guy.”

“Whatever, I don’t care as long as I’m not in there.” Luke mumbled as he pulled the trundle out and sat down on it.

“Do you think dad has been hearing the rumors too?” Cas asked.

“Definitely. He wouldn’t have been so quick to believe us if he hadn’t.” Gabe said.

Somewhere downstairs they heard Michael cry out. It made Cas cringe. This was not how he had expected the night to go. He couldn’t help but worry about Dean. As they got ready for bed and he was finally able to lay down he saw his phone light up on the bedside table. He picked it up and saw that he had a text message. Since no one except his parents or his brothers texted him, he knew it had to be Dean. He unlocked his phone and saw a text from an unknown number. He opened it and smiled.

Unknown caller: It’s me Cas. Me as in Dean.

Cas quickly added him into his contacts.

Cas: Are you ok? I’m worried about you.

Dean: My uncle called Jody on the ride home. She’s coming over first thing in the morning. She’s pissed. Are you ok? Michael isn’t going to hurt you over this, is he? I didn’t mean to tear your family apart.

Cas: You didn’t tear our family apart. Michael has done a good job of that all on his own. My brothers and I were talking earlier. We think our dad has been hearing the rumors around town. I think he was just hoping that was all they were.

Dean: Your dad is a scary little man.

Cas chuckled and his brother Gabe looked over at him. “Who are you texting?”

“It’s Dean.” Cas replied.

“Is he ok?” Gabe asked. Even Luke sat up from the other side of Gabe’s bed, his curiosity getting the best of him.

“He seems to be. I guess only time will tell.” Cas replied.

“You two were getting friendly earlier. Do you like him?” Gabe asked. Cas looked up at him expecting to be teased but his brother was serious.

“Yeah, well, I got drunk earlier and I had no idea who he was. I just saw a really hot guy so I came on a bit too strong. If I’d have known what Michael had done earlier though I wouldn’t have made a move.”

“Why not? It’s clear he likes you better than he did Mike, and at least you’re not going to be a dick that uses him and discards him like yesterday’s trash.” Luke said.

“I don’t want to hurt him, I do like him, but it’s kind of weird, don’t you think?” Cas asked.

“He’s not Michael’s boyfriend. They went on a date and then Michael tried to screw him and leave him. You have no reason to back off. If you like him, ask him out.” Luke said, and then his head disappeared as he laid back down on his bed.

Cas turned his attention back to his phone.

Cas: My dad is a very scary man, but only to his own kids. He’s not a man to cross.

Dean: Sounds like my dad. I’m glad I live with Bobby now. My dad wouldn’t understand any of this. He’s not accepting of anything.

Cas: I’m sorry to hear that. I am glad that you moved here though.

Dean: I’m having mixed feelings about that. Bobby thinks I should go stay with Jody, but I don’t want to go.

Cas: Why?! I mean, I don’t want you to go, we just met! I’m sorry, I’m being selfish. You should do what is best for you.

Dean: I said no. I’m not moving again. I wanted to stay til I graduate and so I will. Besides, there’s at least one cute guy I know that has my back.

Cas: I’ll tell Gabe you think so fondly of him, though I’m afraid he doesn’t swing that way.

Dean: Ha ha. Aren’t you a sarcastic little shit?

Cas: You don’t know the half of it.

Dean: You’re right, but I want to. Is this going to be weird since I did date your brother?

Cas: Did you sleep with him?

Dean: You know I didn’t.

Cas: Are you in love with him?

Dean: Hell no!

Cas: Then no, it’s not going to be weird unless you want it to be weird.

Dean: No, I don’t want it to be weird. 

Cas: Good. I don’t want it to be weird either. So how about you forget for now that I’m even related to him since clearly we came from two different planets?

Dean: I think I can do that. Once this blows over, do you want to come over and watch a movie or something? Bobby or Ellen might sit between us on the couch, but I’d like to get to you know some more.

Cas blushed as he read Dean’s text and Gabe didn’t miss it. “Did he just tell you that you’re pretty?” He teased.

“He told me that earlier. Told me I was even more gorgeous than Michael. I thought he was drunk but he wasn’t.” Cas said.

“Why do you doubt yourself Cassie? You’re a hottie and clearly Dean recognized your hotness. Embrace it. And for a guy he’s fairly good looking I suppose. He has you swooning, so go for it. Make all the girls jealous with your good looks.” Gabe told him.

“He sort of just asked me out I think. Asked me over to watch a movie once this mess is over. I hope dad will let me go. And his uncle.” Cas looked up at his brother and Gabe saw his worry.

“I’ll talk to dad if it comes to that. Dean needs to talk to his uncle though.”

Cas nodded and turned back to his phone.

Cas: I would like that very much. I just hope your uncle and Ellen like me. I’m not my brother in any way shape or form.

Dean: I’ve already told them that. Bobby is being stubborn but Ellen listens. She’s pretty awesome though. I just dread it when he calls my dad. I told Ellen about tonight and what happened, and I told her about you. She said she’s going to talk to Bobby for me. I really hope he marries her soon, she’s perfect for him.

Cas: Will your dad make you leave?

Dean: He can try but I’m not leaving. And once he finds out what happened and that I like guys, there’s no way I’d go anywhere with him. I know he’d beat the shit out of me.

Can I say shit to you since your dad is a preacher and everything?

Cas chuckled at that.

Cas: I hope you stay, I don’t want you to go. And we all swear, we just don’t do it in front of my dad. Except Luke, he doesn’t care.

Dean: Good to know. Listen, my little brother is hounding me since he was woken when we got home. He wants me to talk to him about why Bobby called Jody, so I’m going to talk to him and then go to bed but I’ll text you tomorrow, ok?

Cas: Yeah, ok. Talk to you then. Sleep well.

Dean~

He fell asleep with his phone still clutched in his hand, as though setting it down would put Cas even further away, and he didn’t want that. The following morning he woke to his brother jumping on him. A knee in the groin made his eyes fly open and he grunted as he curled up to protect himself.

“Sammy! What the hell?!” He snapped as he pushed his brother right off the bed.

“Ouch Dean!” Sam cried as he got up from the floor. He glared at his older brother as Dean swung his legs over the edge of the bed and finally set his phone on the nightstand.

“What even happened last night? You didn’t tell me anything. You got beaten up at that party? That’s what Bobby said. Why won’t you tell me what happened?” Sam pleaded. 

Dean had deliberately been vague last night, not wanting to scare his little brother but Sam was like a hound dog with a scent, and he wasn’t going to drop it. Ever. On that same note he didn’t want to scare his little brother either.

“First, let me tell you that I’m ok. I wasn’t beaten up. If anything, I got a hit in. But Michael was not the nice guy I thought he was.” He chose the words carefully, hoping that his brother wouldn’t be smart enough to interpret the meaning behind them. Sam was smarter than he ever gave him credit for though and his hazel eyes darkened as he moved to sit down across from Dean on his own bed.

“Did Michael touch you in a bad way?” 

Dean ran a hand down his face as he tried to avoid looking at his brother.

“Yeah buddy, you could say that.” 

Sam got up and moved over to sit down next to him. A moment later small arms were wrapped around his waist and his little brother’s head was pressed against his chest.

“But you’re sure he didn’t hurt you?” Sam asked, looking up at him with big eyes. Dean pushed a lock of hair out of the boy’s face and smiled down at him.

“Like I’d ever let a douche like him get that far.” He said affectionately, not wanting his brother to worry any further. He gave Sam a squeeze and waited for Sam to sit back a bit.

“So the party was bad then?” Sam asked. Dean shook his head and smiled.

“No actually, I…met someone. Someone way nicer.”

Sam sat up straighter and looked up at him with a mixture of curiosity and excitement. “A…girl?” He asked.

Dean shook his head. “No, uh, his name is Cas. He’s a freshman like me. He’s the one that helped me last night.”

Sam smiled happily. “That’s good. Do you like him?” Dean smiled and nodded.

“Yeah. Way more than I liked Michael I think.”

Sam clapped his hands together and jumped to his feet. “Do I get to meet him?” Dean ruffled Sam’s hair as he got to his feet.

“Hopefully. I have to work on Uncle Bobby first. Right now he’s not going to be cool about me dating Cas.” 

“Why?” Sam asked. 

Dean frowned and tugged at the edge of his tee shirt nervously. “Cas is Michael’s little brother.” He looked over at his brother and saw Sam seemed to be lost in thought.

“Novak is their last name, right?” Sam asked suddenly. Dean nodded. Sam broke out in a warm smile. 

“Does he have a sister named Anna?” 

Dean had to think. The name sounded familiar. “I think he does.”

Sam’s smile grew wider. “Anna and I are friends. I like her, she’s nice. Maybe once in a while Cas can bring her over so we can do homework or play video games. Then Uncle Bobby can see that Cas isn’t like Michael.”

Dean grabbed his little brother and ruffled his hair until it was a huge mess on his head. Sam only protested a little.

“I swear you’re going to be a genius someday.” He told Sam. Sam just grinned up at him.

Sheriff Jody Mills arrived as they were sitting around the kitchen table eating breakfast. Dean and Sam knew her almost as well as they knew Bobby and to them she was like a well-loved aunt. She lost all air of professionalism around her family, even in an instance like this. As she walked in the kitchen she sought Dean out and pulled him into her arms. 

“How are you sweetheart?” She asked. After squeezing him tight she held him out at arm’s length to look him over. In the morning light she everyone could clearly see the bruises on his cheek and throat and he saw the flash of anger in her eyes at the sight of them.

“I’m ok, really. It was scary last night but I’m ok now.” He promised. She nodded, finally releasing him and pulling out a notepad and pen.

“Tell me everything that happened last night.” She ordered.

The next half hour was spent going over the details of the night before and Dean shuddered as he recalled what Michael had done to him. What made it worse was that Bobby and Ellen were sitting across the table listening to the entire thing with pure fury in their eyes. At least Sam and Jo had been sent out of the room. He didn’t want his little brother or Jo to hear the sordid details. They were too innocent for that. When it was over Jody insisted they take Dean to the hospital for a formal exam and to photograph his cuts and bruises. Even though he protested Jody and Bobby overrode his complaints and an hour later he found himself sitting on an exam table stripped down to his boxers while a man in a police uniform with a camera photographed the marks that seemed to litter his body. He hadn’t realized just how rough Michael was with him the night before. There was even a bite mark and the deep indentations of Michael’s fingers where they had dug into his hips and drawn blood. Measurements and dozens of pictures were taken of the bite and his hips before he was allowed to get dressed and go home. Back in the house Bobby finally let him go and take a shower. When it was over he went into his bedroom and found Sammy sitting on the floor playing a game on the Xbox. He paused the game when Dean walked in.

“Ellen said they took you to the hospital. I thought you said you weren’t hurt last night?” Sam demanded.

“I have cuts and bruises, that’s all. They had to examine them.” Dean explained as he collapsed on his bed and grabbed his phone. He had a half dozen texts. One was from Michael and it sent a shiver of fear through him seeing it there. For a long time he just sat staring at his phone, afraid to open the message. Finally he moved to the ones from Cas, hoping he could shed some light on why Michael was texting him.

Cas: The detective stopped by today. She’s still here talking to everyone separately. Are you ok?

Cas: I talked to her. Told her what I saw and heard. Michael is furious with me, which I expected. He punched me. I have to go to the clinic and make sure my nose isn’t broken. My dad is insisting.

Cas: Luke and Michael got into a fight but it’s ok. Luke was defending you. I really hope you’re ok.

Cas: Detective Mills is gone now. She didn’t arrest Michael. I expected she would. I’m surprised. How are you doing? Please text me back.

With a sigh Dean did just that.

Dean: After Jody left she made me go to the hospital to get examined. They had to photograph all the cuts and bruises. I have a bite mark too.

Cas immediately texted back.

Cas: I’m so sorry! Are you in pain? 

Dean: No, I’m not. And I feel much better today. I just want this all over with.

Cas: I know. My dad and my mom have been discussing what to do with my brother. 

Dean: He texted me. I don’t want to open it.

Cas: Don’t. He was furious earlier and then he got really scared and said he was going to contact you and ask you to forgive him. Said he was sorry, but I think he’s just scared for how this is going to affect him. Just delete it. His apology is not sincere.

Dean did just that and deleted the unopened text from Michael.

Dean: Done.

Cas: Don’t let him intimidate you anymore, ok? He’s my brother but no one should have to be scared. Ever.

Dean: Do you have a sister named Anna?

Cas: Well that was random but yes. Why do you ask?

Dean: My brother says he’s friends with her. Right now my uncle and Ellen are both in overprotective mode and don’t want me near any Novak boys, so Sammy suggested that maybe if Anna wanted to come do homework with him and maybe play games, you could bring her. So that my uncle can see that you’re not like Michael. I like you Cas and I was serious about wanting you to come over, even if it’s just to watch a movie or something.

Cas: I know Dean, and that’s a good idea. I hope your uncle will realize that I’m nothing like my brother. Are you going to talk to him today?

Dean: I can’t. He’s furious. This needs to die down and something needs to happen to Michael or he’s not going to ever relax. If Michael doesn’t get punished he’ll call my dad and then I’ll have to leave. 

Cas: My dad is going down to the school tomorrow with Detective Mills to talk to the principal. I think the first order of punishment my dad has in mind is getting him barred from sports for the rest of the year. I also overheard my parents talking about home schooling him the rest of the year. My dad is really pissed.

Dean: Knowing you’re the son of a preacher and hearing you swear and talk like that is funny. Sorry.

Cas: I have no desire to be a preacher. I’ll do and say what I want.

Dean: That’s one of the things I like about you, you’re independent and you don’t conform to social standards. You’re not fighting to fit in. Fitting in is boring.

Cas: Whoa, that was deep, lol. 

Dean: Yeah, I’m deep from time to time.

Cas: And that’s what I like about you. You’re strong but you have a sensitive side. I like that a lot.

Dean: No chick flick moments now, my heart can’t handle it.

Cas: Don’t worry, I’m not coming to braid your hair and feed you a gallon of ice cream.

Dean: Wait, I could go for some ice cream…

Cas: Shit, so could I now.

Dean got an idea and decided he was going to grab Sam and go down to the diner on the corner under the pretense of getting some ice cream for them. Ellen smiled and handed him ten dollars. Jo was at a friend’s house otherwise he’d have to bring her too, but it was just him and Sammy as they made their way down to the diner. When they walked in he scanned the seats until he spotted a familiar head of messy, dark hair and dragged his brother over. Cas was seated in a booth with a red headed girl about Sam’s age and a little girl with hair as dark as Cas’ and freckles across her cheeks.

“Hey.” Dean said as he ushered Sam into the empty seat and then sat down himself. Cas smiled brightly at him.

“Hey yourself.”

Sam and Anna immediately jumped into a conversation about their latest English assignment but their conversation quickly turned to some game at school they’d played during recess and Rachel happily jumped into the conversation.

“So which of your sisters are these?” Dean asked as he looked at the little girls. Cas touched each girl as he said their names.

“This is Anna and this is Rachel. I almost had to bring Sam with me. My Sam I mean. And Hael almost came but at the last minute she decided she wanted to go to her friend’s house. I’m glad too, we don’t get along nearly as well as Anna here and I do.”

Anna looked up at Dean, smiling sweetly before turning her attention back to Sam and to their conversation.

“This is my brother Sammy. I’d have had to bring Jo too if she was home, but she went to a friend’s house, so it’s just him and me.”

Dean nudged his brother with his elbow, drawing his attention away from the girls. Sam eyed Cas for a moment before smiling and offering his hand.

“Nice to meet you Cas.” Cas smiled and shook the boy’s hand.

“Very nice to meet you too Sam.”

They ordered their ice cream and ate it slowly, talking and lightly flirting so that it wasn’t so obvious to their siblings, and when they finished Dean found that he really just wanted to kiss Cas and hold his hand. Three little kids underfoot wasn’t making that possible though. When they parted ways and he started back to their house with Sam he lost himself in thought.

“He’s nice.” Sam said suddenly. Dean looked down at him and smiled.

“I told you he was. Do you think Uncle Bobby will be ok with him coming around?” 

Sam thought for a moment before nodding. “I think once he calms down and really gets to know Cas he’ll like him too.”

Dean sighed deeply. “I really hope that’s the case. I don’t want to have to wait four years just to date him.”

Cas~

The next month was a ridiculous upheaval in the Novak household. Michael’s indiscretions spread around the school like wildfire and soon other people started coming forward to confess things he had done to them, or had been made to do to him. It was a huge scandal but Chuck Novak handled it with diplomacy and even wrote an entire sermon about the sins of pride and selfishness. In the end Michael was arrested, thought it was for an attack on another girl, this one actually claiming rape. It was almost a relief to Cas since his once sweet, affectionate brother had suddenly become extremely cold and vicious. Cas found that he couldn’t be alone in the house or Michael would find him and inflict all kinds of torment on him. It led to Michael himself getting beaten up more than a few times by Luke and Gabe. Once he was arrested, Cas was finally able to breathe. The weeks progressed slowly and it was agonizing since he was only able to see Dean when they were at school or when they snuck away for ice cream or to take their siblings to the park to play for a few hours. In the interim they texted constantly, called each other when their families weren’t around, and even occasionally Skyped one another. He had finally broken down and told his stepmother about Dean and she had been supportive. She thought Dean was a nice young man and she promised to help him work on his father. When Chuck finally did learn that Cas was dating Dean he asked that they be forthright with Dean’s uncle. He wanted no more ill will between their families.

It was a cold Friday in November when Dean found Cas outside his locker hanging his coat up. He spun the shorter boy around so fast he dropped his coat, but then Dean’s mouth was on his, kissing him. Any opportunity he got to kiss the boy he knew he was falling in love with was one he was eager to take, even if they were in the middle of a school hallway.

“What was that for?” Cas gasped when they pulled apart. Dean was grinning and clearly so full of excitement that he was almost bouncing.

“So you know how I’ve been needling Bobby to let me see you?” Dean asked.

“Well, I didn’t know you were telling him you wanted to see me, but yeah.” Cas replied with a smile.

Dean rolled his eyes and groaned. “The point is, he finally caved. I told him I like you and that you’re nothing like Michael, and he said you can come over! Like tonight! He’s going to let us rent movies and order a pizza. We have to put up with Sammy and Jo being there, but if it means I get to see you outside of a diner, a park, or this school, I’ll take it!” 

Cas could feel the other boy’s excitement rubbing off on him. “I have to clear it with my dad, but I told him a couple weeks back that we’ve been seeing each other, and he wanted us to tell Bobby. Now I can tell him that your uncle knows.”

Dean leaned down to scoop the jacket off the floor and reached past him to hang it in his locker for him.

“So can you come tonight? Please tell me you can come tonight.” Dean was practically whining and it made Cas laugh. 

“I’ll text my mom first. She’s been my ally. She’ll talk to my dad. I may have to bring siblings though, just to warn you.” Cas said.

“I don’t even care. Seriously. I’ll make Sammy entertain them all.” Dean said excitedly. Cas nodded.

“Ok then. I’ll text her in a couple minutes.” He promised.

After first period Cas stopped in the bathroom to shoot his mother a text. He was already in second period, steadily taking notes when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, but he couldn’t take it out. As soon as class ended he made another quick stop in the bathroom to read the text. He couldn’t fight the grin that spread across his face when he read the words. His parents were giving him permission to go to Dean’s house, and the best part was that he didn’t have to bring his sisters or Samandriel with him! He said a quick thank you to God for that miracle before racing to his next class. He would text Dean afterward with the good news.

Dean~ 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but the only person that would be texting him in the middle of the school day was either Charlie, who had quickly become his best friend, or Cas. Unfortunately he had to wait til lunch to check his phone, and by that point he was sitting at the table with Charlie and she wasn’t mentioning a text, so he knew it was Cas. He set his lunch bag on the table and dug his phone out of his pocket.

Cas: My parents said YES! And the best part is I don’t have to bring anyone with me!

Dean fist pumped the air causing Charlie and Benny to look in his direction.

“Why so happy?” Charlie asked. Dean looked up excitedly. He hadn’t gotten to tell her the news yet.

“Bobby said I can invite Cas over tonight. He has finally decided that Cas isn’t a creep like his brother.” 

Charlie smiled and punched his arm affectionately. “That’s awesome! Cas is sweet. Odd, but sweet. I can see why you like him so much. It’s going to be hard to make out though, with your family all sitting in the room.”

Dean rolled his eyes and punched her back lightly. “I can bribe Sammy and Jo. Bobby will get bored after about a half hour of burning holes into Cas’ head and then Ellen will lure him away. I know how they work. I’ll get to be alone with Cas, even if someone is hovering and listening in the next room.” His phone vibrated again.

Cas: What time should I come over?

Dean: Bobby said seven. He’s ordering pizza and before that we’re going to go and rent a couple of movies. How late can you stay?

It was a few minutes before Cas replied.

Cas: My mom says eleven. 

Dean chuckled. Cas liked emoticons. 

Dean: Eleven is good. If we behave tonight they might let us get together tomorrow too.

Cas: That would be awesome. Maybe you can come over to my house? I know it’s crowded, but you can bring Sam. 

Dean liked that idea. Sam liked hanging out with Anna and even Hael. He was pretty sure Sam had a crush on both girls, though he wasn’t going to admit it. Hael didn’t seem to know Sam even existed. Anna on the other hand most certainly knew he did and she watched him with large, doe eyes whenever they were together. For a brief time she had even looked at Dean that way, but no way was he encouraging a ten year old. He shot off a quick response.

Dean: I like that idea. Maybe Sam and I can bring a board game or something? 

He quickly ate his lunch, talking with his friends as he ate. Cas was apparently engrossed in his class because he had stopped answering. Dean didn’t mind though. Tonight he’d get to spend time with his boyfriend and that was what mattered. He almost choked on his food when he realized what he had just thought. It was true though, Cas was his boyfriend, and his first one at that. That thought was enough to cause him to get lost in a daydream about actually getting to be alone one on one with the blue eyed boy. A thought that was both exciting and frightening but not like it had been with Michael. Cas didn’t scare him. He knew Cas would never push for anything he wasn’t ready for too, and would never hurt him. What was scary were his own feelings and how damn much he liked Cas. Dean really, really hoped he didn’t mess it up with him. 

After school Dean practically ran to the elementary school but Sam had already come out. He was actually waiting with Hael, Anna, Rachael, and Cas’ mom Laura. Sam smirked when he saw his brother running over. Hael and Anna were smiling and shooting looks at each other too. He suspected they already knew about his date tonight. Cas’ mom smiled when he stopped in front of her, bending over to catch his breath.

“Do you run here every day?” She asked. He smiled up at her and nodded.

“I try to beat the bell so Sammy doesn’t have to wait for me.” He explained. She smiled back warmly. He knew she liked him and he was glad for that.

“You’re a good brother Dean.” She praised him. He felt his cheeks blush.

“Thank you ma’am.” He said shyly. Sam stepped forward giving a short wave to the other kids before taking his brother’s hand.

“Bye!” Dean called over his shoulder before leading his brother off the playground and out to the street. They crossed carefully and started the walk home.

“Mrs. Novak says Cas is coming to our house tonight.” It wasn’t a question. Sam was just stating a fact that he found amusing. He was looking for an opportunity to rib his brother.

“Yeah. He’s coming over to watch movies and eat pizza.” Dean replied casually. 

“Does that make him your boyfriend now?” Sam asked. As smart as the kid was sometimes Dean had to remember how young and innocent his little brother really was.

“He’s been my boyfriend for a while now, but I guess this really makes it official knowing that he can come over now.”

Sam considered that for a moment. Then he was grinning mischievously up at his brother. “Have you kissed him yet?”

Dean saw an opportunity to freak his brother out and he took it. He leaned closer so that they faces were mere inches apart.

“We even used tongue.”

Sam pulled back, nearly yanking his hand free as he gagged and his face screwed up in disgust. “That’s gross! Ewww!”

Dean threw his head back and laughed as they turned the corner and walked the last stretch before they reached their house. “Well you asked.”

Sam shot him a withering look. “I asked if you kissed him, not if you were trying to taste his tonsils.”

Dean looked down at his brother and laughed again. “Taste his tonsils? Where did you hear that?”

Sam shrugged. “This girl Becky said it when she saw her brother kissing his girlfriend. She said he had his tongue so far down her throat that it looked like he was trying to taste her tonsils.”

Dean wrinkled his nose at the thought. That made kissing sound gross. As they went up the stairs to their front door Ellen was waiting, opening the door for them. As they stepped inside they knew something had changed. He turned to look at Ellen.

“What’s going on?” He asked. Ellen closed the door behind them and turned to smile at them both.

“Your uncle finally proposed.” She held out her left hand revealing a small diamond ring. Sam squealed with delight and threw his hands around her waist, hugging her tight.

“You’re going to be my aunt!” He cried happily. Dean chuckled at that.

“She already is our aunt dufus.” He teased. Sam shot him a dirty look but kept his arms wrapped around Ellen. She was hugging him back and stroking his hair softly.

“You’re going to move in here with Jo now?” Dean asked. Ellen nodded.

“We’ll have to do some rearranging. You boys are going to help empty out the attic and convert it into a room for you two to share. If we don’t do that we’ll have to move, and that will mean changing school districts. I know neither of you want that. You came here for stability, not to keep moving around, so we’re going to work together as a family to make this house fit all of us, understand?” Ellen looked at each of them, waiting for them to nod that they understood what she was telling them. Dean was quick to agree. The last thing he wanted was to move, especially now that he had Cas.

“We’ll do it, we promise!” He said quickly. Even Sam was nodding. Dean knew he didn’t want to change schools either. 

“Does that mean Jo will go to school with me now?” Sam asked. Dean wasn’t sure if that was excitement or irritation in his voice. Jo was a year younger and that meant he would have to endure her for three of his four years of high school, whether he liked it or not. Better Sammy than him, he thought! Ellen nodded

“Yes she will. You’ll look out for her, right sweetie? She asked Sam. He nodded though to Dean he didn’t look happy about that. Jo was a great kid but very stubborn and head strong. She liked to boss Sam around and he hated that.

“Is Uncle Bobby home yet?” Dean asked. He was eager to go and get the movies and get back to take a shower before Cas arrived.

“No doll, but he’ll be home shortly. If you boys have homework go get started on it.” She replied.

Dean started for the stairs and Sam followed. There was no way he’d be able to concentrate on homework, but he had to try, at least until Bobby got home.

Cas~

At ten to seven Cas was standing by the front door pacing and whining at his brother to hurry up. Gabe finally came down the stairs with a lollipop sticking out of his mouth.

“What’s the rush Cassie? Got a hot date?” Gabe teased.

Cas glared at his brother. “You know I do, so hurry up already!”

Gabe mussed his brother’s hair, earning himself a slap on the hand as they headed out to their mom’s station wagon. Cas wished he was old enough to drive already. Then he wouldn’t have to wait on his brother. At least it was Gabe driving him and not Luke. Luke would insist on walking him to the door and doing everything possible to embarrass him as much as possible. It was a short drive to Dean’s house and he was incredibly nervous as he got out of the car, ignoring his brother’s comment about condoms and safe sex, and made his way to the front door. Gabe gave him one last wave as he backed the car out of the drive and sped away. After swallowing hard, Cas rang the doorbell. 

Dean pulled the door open, a huge smile plastered on his face at the sight of him, and it warmed Cas’ heart knowing that smile was just for him.

“Hi! Come on in, Uncle Bobby already has the pizzas in the kitchen. We can eat it in the living room as long as we promise not to spill it.” Dean was already reaching out to take his hand, leading him toward the kitchen. Ellen was there setting out paper plates and napkins. She smiled when they walked in.

“So you’re Castiel, eh? Nice to meet you sweetheart, I’m Ellen.” She offered her hand and he shook it.

“Yes ma’am. You can call me Cas though, everyone does.” He replied politely. She nodded and motioned toward the pizzas on the counter.

“Grab yourselves some before Sam comes in and eats it all. That boy’s going to be huge if he keeps eating the way he does.”

Dean handed Cas one of the plates and they grabbed a couple of slices each. Ellen poured them both some soda and shooed them out of the room. They made their way into the living room where Bobby was planted in his favorite chair in the corner. He looked up when they walked in, eyeing Cas before nodding.

“Nice to see you again son.” He said gruffly. Cas smiled politely and nodded back.

“Same to you sir. Thank you for allowing me to come over tonight.”

Bobby raised one eyebrow, a sign that Dean had long ago learned meant he was impressed. He grunted and motioned toward the couch and both boys sat down. Sam came in a few minutes later with his own plate and then Jo appeared. She sat down right next to Dean and looked over at Cas with curiosity.

“Who are you?” She asked.

“This is Cas.” Dean told her. She narrowed her eyes for a moment before shrugging and turning her attention to the movie that Bobby had just pressed play for.

“What movies did you rent?” Cas asked softly as the previews started playing.

“I hope you like action movies. I chose the new X-Men movie. I haven’t seen it yet.” Dean replied. Cas smiled.

“I like those movies. I haven’t seen this one yet either.”

They finished their pizzas and Dean collected all of the empty plates. He quickly took them to the kitchen and threw them out before hurrying back. To his annoyance Jo had scooted closer to Cas, half taking up his seat. He picked her up and moved her over so he could sit back down.

“What did you do that for?” She huffed angrily.

“Because you stole my seat twerp!” He shot back.

“Knock it off.” Bobby growled and they both fell silent. 

The lights were off in the living room and Dean reached over to take Cas’ hand. Not even Jo could see them in the dark, or so he hoped. She could be quite the annoying little shit when she wanted to be. They enjoyed the movie and being close to one another. When the movie was over Bobby stood up.

“Ying and Yang, get your butts upstairs and start getting ready for bed.” He ordered. Both Sam and Jo groaned in protest but they got up. Bobby shot Dean a warning look before leaving to usher the little kids upstairs. On nights like this Jo would be crashing in their room. He just hoped he didn’t go up later to find her asleep in his bed. Dean relaxed once his uncle was gone. He got up to put the second movie in, barely remembering to grab the remote off the table by Bobby’s chair before he sat down next to Cas again, this time close enough that their bodies were pressed against one another. He slung an arm over the smaller boy’s shoulders and pressed play on the remote.

“What movie is this?” Cas asked as he snuggled in closer to Dean.

“I kept up the action theme. This is Guardians of the Galaxies. Have you seen this one?” Dean asked.

“I did. I went to the theater with my brother Luke but he talked through the entire thing and I missed most of it. I’m glad to get to see it again.” Cas replied.

As the movie played Cas cuddled in as close as Dean would let him. It felt good being this close, and Dean seemed to want him as near as possible. His hands found Dean’s free one and he had it trapped between both of his own while his head rested against Dean’s chest. To both of their surprise they were left alone for the rest of the movie. When it ended Dean pulled his phone out to check the time. It was nearly eleven. He wasn’t ready yet for Cas to leave. Sensing that their time together was now coming to an end Cas leaned up and kissed him. What Dean wanted was to kiss Cas senseless for the rest of the night, but a beep from the driveway a few minutes later brought them both back to reality. They stood up and Dean pulled Cas against him.

“Can you come over tomorrow?” Cas asked. Dean sighed and shook his head.

“My uncle finally proposed to Ellen. She and Jo are moving in really soon so Sam and I have to clean the attic and get it ready so we can move up there. If we can’t get it ready then we have to move, and that means relocating schools. So I’m desperate to get the attic finished as soon as possible.” He explained. Cas looked sad for a moment before his face lit up again.

“What if my brothers and I help? You’d get up into the attic that much sooner and you guys won’t have to move.”

Dean smiled at that. “I’ll ask Ellen since I think she’s in charge of this mess and I’ll text you, ok?” Cas nodded and leaned in to kiss him just as the car in the driveway beeped a second time.

“If I don’t get going I’ll get grounded. Text me later.” Cas said as he headed for the door. 

Dean smiled as he followed behind him. “You got it.” He watched Cas hurry down the steps and jump into the gray station wagon. Gabe gave a little salute and Dean waved to him before shutting the door. When he turned around he saw Ellen leaning against the wall just outside the living room.

“You have a nice night with your boyfriend?” She asked. He nodded.

“It was great. Say, can I ask you something?” 

“I already heard you fools talking. It’s fine if they want to help. The more hands the better. Bobby and I are no spring chickens anymore.” She said.

“Maybe I can get a couple of my friends to help too. Maybe with the promise of pizza and ice cream afterwards? He asked hopeful and flashed her his best smile.

She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, on to his scheme. “Uh huh, we’ll see.”

He leaned in to kiss her cheek before heading upstairs. Once he was in his bedroom he changed into his pajamas, careful not to wake his brother or Jo who was on the air mattress between their beds, and then fell back on his bed with his phone to text Cas.

Dean: Did you get in trouble?

Cas: No. Made it home at 10:59. Cut it close but my dad was watching the clock, lol.

Dean: Ellen said it’s ok to come help. I think I’m going to call Charlie and Benny tomorrow. Maybe Ash and Garth too, though they might fly away with the dust they’re both so skinny. Not sure how much help they’d be.

Cas: Hold on, I’m asking my brothers.

Cas: Ok, they’re in. Might bring Anna. She can help too.

Dean: I tried to talk Ellen into more pizza and ice cream. I think she’ll do it.

Cas: That’ll be awesome. We hardly ever eat pizza here. Rachael and Samandriel are both lactose intolerant, so we aren’t allowed to bring dairy into the house.

Dean: What is that anyway? Are they allergic to milk and cheese?

Cas: Pretty much. They can’t digest it, but Sammy gets really sick if he has milk. Runs fevers and throws up. So in his case, yes, an allergy. He’s also allergic to everything else, from eggplants to cats.

Dean: That sort of sucks. Poor kid.

Cas: He might grow out of it. We’ll see. What time do you want us there?

Dean: How about ten? Then we can get as much done as possible before it gets dark.

Cas: We’ll be there.

Dean: Good. See you tomorrow.

Cas: Sweet dreams Dean.

Dean: Sap. You too. 

Dean set his phone to charge before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. As he returned to his room and slipped into his bed his thoughts turned to Cas. Yeah, he was pretty sure he was falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I have thoroughly traumatized you, hang in there, there's one more chapter to tie up the loose ends.


	11. Chapter 11

Four Years Later

“Sam, hurry up already!” Dean snapped as he hurried down the stairs to the second floor and then down the hall to the stairs that led to the first floor. The pounding of heavy feet behind him told him that his little brother, who now stood only an inch or so shorter than his own six foot frame was right behind him. They rushed outside and Dean stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was leaning against his car.

“I was just rushing to pick you up. I couldn’t get Samantha here out of bed this morning.” Dean said as he walked over to Cas and pulled him into his arms. 

“I figured as much. Hael isn’t a delight in the morning either.” Cas glanced over at his sister who was leaning against the closed garage door with her arms crossed, glaring at him. Sam had found his way over to Anna who was sitting on the bench in the corner of the porch and they were talking quietly. Four years later and those two were still dancing around one another. It was annoying at this point.

“Get a room already.” Hael snapped at them. Anna glared at her before shooting her the middle finger.

“How are you all preacher’s kids?” Dean asked, dumbfounded. It wasn’t his first time thinking it and it certainly wouldn’t be his last, yet it was something he wondered about frequently and it always left him mildly shocked. Cas reached up to grab his face gently and kissed him. 

“Let’s get going, before we’re late.” He said when they pulled back. Dean nodded in agreement.

“In the car!” He ordered, and everyone piled in. This was the final year for Cas and Dean, and truth be told, they were both going to miss it. It hadn’t been easy but they were in the home stretch now with only two more months left. As Dean drove he reached over and took Cas’ hand. Hael made a gagging sound from the backseat and rolled her eyes but everyone saw the small smile on her face. Four long years and Dean was still just as crazy about Cas as he had been from the moment he had first met him. The way Cas was smiling at him told him that the feeling was mutual. Someday he was going to marry that boy and officially make him a Winchester. 

Much to Dean’s surprise John had even come to accept Cas. He’d been furious about the incident with Michael and just as Bobby had, he’d initially harbored a grudge against Cas too. And all of that was after coming to terms with the fact that his son liked boys. That he got over faster than Dean had expected, but it took a little longer to warm up to Cas. Once he did though he treated him like one of his own sons. His job no longer had him traveling as much, so he got an apartment near Bobby’s and from time to time Dean and Sam would go stay with him. Even Cas went to spend time at John’s with Dean on occasion. The Winchester and Novak families found their lives much more tightly intertwined than either had ever expected. Neither family would have it any other way.

The drive to the school was brief and soon everyone was piling out. Dean pulled Cas back as their younger siblings all rushed into the building. He leaned in to kiss Cas, loving how the shorter boy felt in his hands. Thin arms snaked their way up and around Dean’s neck and slender fingers scratched softly at the back of his neck. Cas always felt so good in his arms. He never wanted to let him go. They had already planned out their lives in great detail. Ellen and Bobby teased them about their life plans, but it was all in good fun. Ellen had actually admitted once that she admired their dedication to planning ahead and that she expected great things from them both. No one made Dean happier, and he doubted anyone ever could make him happier than Cas did. Blue eyes were watching him and he looked down.

“What are you thinking?” Cas asked.

Dean shrugged. “Just that I’m happy. The night I met you, I was looking for a place to hide out until my uncle came to get me. I was afraid if I called him early and said I wanted to go home, he’d instantly know something had happened to me and he’d never let me out of the house again, so I was just wanting to hide from Michael until he came. But instead I stumbled into a room and found you drunk and staring at half naked people. Best thing that ever happened to me, I swear.”

Cas blushed at the memory. He didn’t much remember the couples that had been making out, only that he had been terribly envious of them for having a warm body to rub against, and someone to hold them, and that he’d been feeling particularly sorry for himself when Dean caught him. How it took him over an hour to sober up and think to ask the name of the gorgeous boy that he had met, he chalked it up to being wasted, but for him it had been the best night of his life. 

“You know, when Michael first came home and told us about you, he said you were gorgeous and he raved about you. I was eager to meet you because I wanted to see what he thought gorgeous really looked like. I’m surprised I didn’t run into you earlier at the party that night, but I was sort of wandering around feeling sorry for myself. I really didn’t meet anyone except Charlie, Meg, and the gang, and Meg distracted me by hitting on me. I wanted to get away from her. The beer seemed like a good idea. I’d had it at previous parties, but never more than like half a glass or so. I wanted to get drunk and forget how lonely I was. I was also looking for a place to hide when I went into the den. I certainly didn’t expect people to be in there making out. It just made me feel even sorrier for myself. Pathetic, I know. But then you walked in. I think it was fate us meeting the way we did.”

Dean smiled and placed a soft kiss upon his boyfriend’s lips. Fate wasn’t something he had ever really believed in before meeting Cas, but now he certainly did. 

“Yeah, I’d have to agree with you on that.”

Cas leaned in, kissing him again before unwrapping his arms from around Dean’s neck and taking him by the hand. Together they made their way into the school. Only two more weeks and they’d officially be high school graduates. They’d officially be adults. As Cas looked over at Dean he knew he couldn’t imagine his life without him in it. This would be the beginning of their future and he couldn’t wait to get started on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End~
> 
> I hope you all like the way I ended it. Leave a comment or a kudos. There is another ABO in the works as I write this, plus another couple fics in the works. Stay tuned! Also coming, some sequels to some other pieces. I can only type so fast. Right now my job is being dissolved and there is no guarantee that I will be placed on another account. If I have to find a new job then my ability to write will be drastically cut down. Hoping that doesn't happen!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, leave a kudos. Leave a comment too, I do respond. Thank you for reading!


End file.
